Shadows and Nights
by Ruler-of-Jotunheim
Summary: Similarities seem to make friendships closer. Kurt never thought anyone would understand him, but all those thoughts went away when he met a certain girl. Will she be able to help him? Or better yet, will he be able to help her? Kurtty
1. Runaways

**Title: **Shadows and Nights  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>Runaways  
><strong>Words: <strong>2,138  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Mainly Kurtty. Hints of Robby and Jott.  
><strong>Raiting: <strong>Teen-High Teen  
><strong>Setting: <strong>X-Men universe.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>My lil' bro owns a Wolverine shirt. But neither of us own X-Men.  
><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**Similarities seem to make friendships closer. Kurt never thought anyone would understand him, but all those thoughts went away when he met a certain girl. Will she be able to help him? Or better yet, will he be able to help her? Kurtty.  
><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Yay! So this is my first X-Men fanfic. So sorry if I mess anything up. I'll try though. I've seen all the episodes of X-Men: Evo and the first two movies. So I'll put that knowledge to good use. I love the Kurtty paring so much. It makes me sad that they never actually got together. But hey, that's what fanfiction is for!

* * *

><p>Germany.<p>

A very magical place to visit despite it's background. With green rolling hills and blue skies. It always had this happy aura about it. Well, that was before _he _showed up. A band of gypsies camping near a stream suddenly came to the sound of a babies cry. The woman rushed to the river to see a small bundle in the water. Slipping off her shoes she quickly waded into the shallow water way and caught the blanket in her arms. As she pulled the blanket back to check on the small infant. She nearly dropped it.

Because inside was a small fuzzy blue creature. Although it looked quite human. Hazel eyes clashed with the curlean fur. Hands with only three fingers -two fingers one thumb- reached out to her as it smiled. Showing off two small downward pointing fangs. A small tail was also the fifth appendage on the child's body. Blue and fuzzy like the rest of him with a spaded end. Soon enough the woman brought the small child to her husband. On that day November 25th they had a new member of the family.

**~*0*~**

There was a small home on a small hill in a small village. Inside of this home lived a small family. A mother, father and son.

The mother had long dark curly hair and blue eyes. She had a small form and always had a mid calf length dress on with an apron. Since she was always in the kitchen. Black slip on shoes always were on her feet. Seeing as though she was more comfortable in those than any other pair she had. She hummed a quiet tune as she stirred and chopped that nights dinner. Which was beef and vegetable stew.

A door slammed lightly as her husband entered the house. His dirty blonde hair cropped short and grey eyes smiling. He was adorned in a loose button up red and black shirt and normal dark pants. The somewhat lanky man walked into the kitchen a guitar hanging from a strap on his back. The woman smiled up at him as his arms enveloped her in a warm hug. "Hallo meine lieben Abigail. (Hello my dear Abigail)" He said into her hair.

Abigail put the wooden spoon down and looked towards the man. "Wie war das Geschäft heute Kevin? Hast du noch mehr Fans?(How was business today Kevin? Did you get any more fans?)" She smiled and poked his guitar. He just shrugged and walked over to the living room to turn on the television.

About ten years ago they had givin up their life on the road to finally settle down. Of course they still lived far away from the small town they resided in. It was about a twenty minute drive. Though they reason they had finally left their life on the road came jumping down the stairs at that moment.

He was tall, at least five foot eight. Short velvety curlean fur covered his body. His shoulder length hair was a deep blue and black. what was most shocking about his overall appearance was probably his three fingered and toed hands and feet. Along with glowing yellow eyes and spaded tail. He was adorned in a white tank top and black basketball pants. Just coming back from a run in the woods.

Kurt Wagner was indeed a mutant. But was one of the few who had physical mutations.

His parents loved him despite how he looked. When other people would scream in terror shouting 'demon' or 'creature'. They stood by him loving him as any parents would their child. Kurt was adopted into their family the day Abigail found him in the stream. He had grown up working with their circus. Becoming the strong young man he was. The only thing was that Kurt didn't like was the fact that he couldn't go into town. When his father went to gigs. His mother usually went too. But poor Kurt couldn't go into populated areas without causing a scene.

They all sat at the table as Abigail Wagner put their meals into bowls.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about their days and old memories of good times. Though in Kurt's mind he had been debating something for quite a long while. As he helped his mother with the dishes he thoughts were set. The next hour before bedtime was spent with his parents never leaving his sight.

In the dead of night. A certain blue fuzzy dude grabbed a small bad and threw items in. there was a 'bamf' sound followed by a cloud of dark blue smoke and the smell of brimstone and sulfur. Outside in the yard the silhouette of a certain mutant vanished into the shadows of the surrounding forest.

A small handwritten note lay on his bed.

_Dear mother and papa,_

_I am remorseful to leave it at this. But I must go and find my life now. Next year I will be an adult, not that I don't like it but I can't spend the rest of my life in this house. Do not worry about me, I will be fine and I'm sure you know I will. Please stay safe for me._

_I love you both very much._

_~Kurt._

* * *

><p>"No mom!" A small girl at the age of nine screamed. Trying to pry herself from her fathers arms as the casket was lowered into the earth. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she continued to fight. "Mommy come back! I need you! MOM!"<p>

"Katherine. Please, she's gone." Her father whispered to her. He too had some tears rolling down his face. "Please calm down for me. For mom..."

The small girl wailed and clutched her fathers suit with all her might. Thinking if she even released the hold slightly he would vanish into thin air. He father sat on the grass with her until she calmed down. Stroking her hair and telling her that it would be okay. "Can we go say bye to mama now?" The young girls whispered.

"Yes, lets go." Katherine stood, eyes still red and puffy in her black and pink dress. She grabbed her fathers hand and walked with him over to the tombstone.

_Natalie Jane Pryde_

_1970-2003_

_Mother and Wife_

"I love you mom..." Kitty whispered setting a white daisy on the grave. She smiled up at her father for the first time that day. "We'll be okay daddy. Mom will always be with us. We just won't be able to see her."

The words brought tears to her fathers eyes once again. His daughter had always been a bright one. "You're absolutely right Kitty."

They walked away hand in hand, they were going to stay a family. For Natalie.

**~*0*~**

**"**I HATE YOU!**" **The words ringed out followed by a door slam.

Kitty Pryde threw herself on the pink fluffy comforter. Tears streaming down her face. Quickly jumping up she ran to lock her door. Jumping back up on her bed she calmed down enough to see what the damage was this time. She looked to see four large bruise marks on her arms from there her father had grabbed her.

The man had become an addict soon after her mothers death. Ignoring their promise entirely. Abusing her almost every day. Giving her new scars almost every day.

She looked at her calf to see a new cut from where her so called father had thrown a beer bottle at her. It had ripped her favorite pair of jeans. Most of her clothes had been destroyed anyways. But it's not like it mattered. Her father hadn't let her go to school anyways. Keeping her inside the house under lock and key.

That night Kitty had a dream. She was flying, no... not flying. _Falling. _She screamed as she got closer and closer the the dirt beneath her. Then suddenly-

_THUMP_

She opened her eyes to find herself in the basement. 'How did I get here?' She thought. Carefully sneaking back upstairs hoping her dad didn't hear the noise. Katherine tip-toed up the steps and into the living room. Letting out a small sight she turned to close the door. Only to be greeted by her father.

"What are you doing out of your room Katherine?" Mike sneered cold eyes string into Kitty's.

She stumbled with her words. How would she explain what had just happened? "I-I needed a glass of water." She was such a bad liar. Looking down she waited for her fathers reaction. What she received was a slap across the face. She landed on the ground with a thump clutching her stinging cheek. Tears welled up in her eyes for the millionth time that day.

"WATER? WATER! That's the best you got _Kitty_?" He screamed right in her face. Pulling he roughly to stand and pay attention to her father.

She looked up at his fuming face then. "C-can I go back to bed now? I... it won't ever happen again I-"

Katherine was cut off by a sicking blow colliding with her rib cage. Something cracked. Causing her to gasp in pain and stumble backwards. And surprisingly thought the wall. Landing in the grass outside was not what Kitty had expected. She looked around it was still dark out and probably would be for some time.

"Whatever just happened thank you. So so so sooooo much." She whispered jumping up despite the pain in her ribs.

Kitty was getting away. For the first time in her life. She would be free.

"You get back here Katherine!" She heard her father shout. he must have just come outside. No doubt being delayed because of the shock anyone would have been in. "I said get back!"

She just kept running. And running and running and running.

Out of breath and her ribs burning. Katherine finally stopped. Looking back at the city she had grown up in but never got a chance to see. It was quite beautiful. All the lights fading away into the sky.

With a smile on her face she started down the road once again. Not having a clue to where she was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay so obviously this isn't the real story. Yeah it's AU. I don't hate Kitty or anything. (She's my favorite female Character.) But I needed something to have her relate to Kurt later in some way. I'll post the next chapter later. It just depends on how well this turns out. You guys think it's good enough?

Sorry about this chapter being so short! :P the other ones will be longer I hope.

**REVIEW PLEASE! YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT AND IT ONLY TAKES UP TO A MINUTE! (Plus you'll get a free brownie. -because that's how I roll.-)**


	2. Finding the Cat

**Title: **Shadows and Nights  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>Finding the Cat  
><strong>Words: <strong>3,408  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Mainly Kurtty. Hints of Robby and Jott.  
><strong>Raiting: <strong>Teen-High Teen  
><strong>Setting: <strong>X-Men universe.  
><strong>Disclaimer: *<strong>Looks up from monitor at Video Camera***** Nah.  
><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**Similarities seem to make friendships closer. Kurt never thought anyone would understand him, but all those thoughts went away when he met a certain girl. Will she be able to help him? Or better yet, will he be able to help her? Kurtty.  
><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay so chapter 2! I got four fabulous reviews for the first chapter! :P So thank you .Freak., Sunny, Shai-Phlinn and animefan0000012345! Ya'll get brownies! Well I won't keep ya waiting! Oh and BTW I will be using information from the second X-Men movie in this too. :P

* * *

><p>'Scott, Jean. Please come down to my office, cerebro picked up another mutant. I need you two to go and retrieve her.' Professor Charles Xavier sent his telepathic message to his eldest students. Awaiting their arrival in the generously decorated office. The whirring of his electric wheelchair came to life as her positioned himself behind his desk.<p>

Just as he placed his hands on his desk a red read and brunette came into the office. The red head was a young woman, wearing a dark navy jumpsuit with a lime green 'X' on it. Along with a sort of face mask that only covered the sides of her cheeks and the top of her forehead. The man who looked to be in his late teens had a sort of single lensed visor going across his eyes. Along with a dark navy jumpsuit but a gold 'X' across the front instead.

"So, where are we headed this time Chuck?" The guy asked, although it wasn't in his nature to call his mentor such an informal name. The red head simply rolled her eyes.

Professor X simply smiled at the name. "You two will be headed to Chicago, Illinois. Our new mutant is a runaway, so it may be tough to find her. Although her powers are not that threatening, still take caution." The two nodded before running off to buckle up in the X-Jet.

The sound of engines warming up alerted the two that the prep was about done. "Okay we're all set for launch Scott." The girl smiled briefly at her companion.

**~*0*~**

_It was dark. Very dark and cold._

_She was running through a dark wood. Something was chasing her. But no matter how fast she went it was always right there. Waiting for her to trip and fall down to the damp earth. her eyes widened in panic as her body began to tire. Her lungs screamed and her bones shook. But she kept going, fear and adrenaline being her fuel. _

_The monster was a large black shadow. With glowing purple eyes and large white fangs. It seemed as if it had five large spikes coming out of it's back. It seemed as if there were random cobwebs thrown about the creatures body. Also black, only seeing them depending on your angle. Large bat like ears were on top of its narrow dragon like head. It's legs were like a wolf's, long and limber. With giant paws with talons on the end. A long lizard like tail whipped out behind it._

_The tree's began to thicken, making the young woman slow her pace just slightly. The beast was still hot on her heels not slowing down for a second. Just gliding right through the trees. As if they weren't even there. _

_This made the girl wonder. If it wasn't getting affected by the trees. Maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be able to touch her. Suddenly a large amount of courage went through her. She was in a clearing. Finally she stopped running and turned to face the beast. It was right there. About 10 feet away. She looked up at it's face which was still a dark shadow. _

_"You don't scare me. I don't think you can even lay a ...paw on me!" She yelled. _

_The creature growled. But started to change form. Causing the girl to become confused. Her eyes widened as the shape became framiliar._

_It was her._

_A black shadow of her. With white glowing eyes and a creepy smile on her face. "Oh why should I scare you? I am merely you, well you on the inside."_

_She shook her head. "T-That doesn't make any sense! What would you even be to me? I don't get it!"_

_The shadow came towards her. "I'm your powers. You are a mutant my friend. I am the one inside of you that controls you abilities."_

_"M-mutant? What powers!" The girl was curious. Was this the reason why she was finally able to get away from her father?_

_Her question was answered. "I was the one that got you out of that house. But my work it done. You have full control now. Goodbye."_

_Just like that. the shadow vanished._

"WHAT POWERS?" Katherine Pryde yelled into the cold early morning air. It had been about three days since she got away from her father and she had made it as far as Chicago. She had camped at bus stops and parks. At the moment she was at a small playground, when she had woken up from the frightful dream she had fallen off her bench.

Luckily no one was there, saved from embarrassment the hungry and fatigued Kitty stretched and continued to walk along the streets. Trying to find anywhere that she could get some food or maybe a nice shower. Just to her luck she spotted an old motel. Maybe they'd let her wash up real quick.

A small bell dinged as she stepped into the small lobby. It had dark stone floors and wood paneled walls. Maybe ten years old by the look of it. A small lady who looked to be in her late fifties sat at a counter. Rings of keys were behind her. The woman had dark brown hair with some grey stragglers popping out at random places. Over all she looked very bored.

Kitty silently walked towards the desk. "Can I help you?" The lady asked automatically, making Katherine jump a bit.

She got a bit closer to the counter. "D-Do you think there's any way I could use a shower? I didn't run away from home," Although in a way she really did. "You see I got lost... and my phone fell in a foun-"

"Go upstairs, room 106," A key with a small tag attached to it was tossed to her. "You can wash up in there. Then I'll bring you a snack." Kitty looked up to see the woman smiling at her. "I have kids sweetie, I compleatly understand."

"Thank you!" The young mutant smiled for the first time in a long while. This woman was so nice. She raced up to the room and went to take a shower. The hot water was one of the best things ever to Kitty at the moment. She stepped out when she finished and quickly grabbed a white fluffy towel. Venturing back into the room she got dressed and laid on the bed. She didn't even notice that she was slowly dozing off...

**_CRASH!_**

The sound make the teen jump up. Taking in her surroundings she remembered that she had gone to the motel. Where was the lady? Didn't she say she was going to come up soon after she got washed up? Fear began to creep into Kitty's system as she heard loud pounding foot steps coming up the stairwell. Suddenly there was the sound of moving metal. Whoever it was, was checking all the doorknobs!

Kitty looked in fear as she saw she had forgotten to lock the door in her haste to shower. The stomping stopped then. Right outside her door. Slowly the knob started to turn. freezing Kitty on her place in the bed. The door swung open.

Standing there was a tall and well built man. He was wearing a ski mask, grey sweatshirt and jeans. He was gruff looking and smirked when he saw the young teen in the room. "Well what do we have here?" He drawled and stepped closer. Causing Kitty's hear rate to speed into overdrive.

"S-stay back! I'm warning you!" She bluffed. Oh she really was a bad liar.

The man walked up until he was leaning towards her a mere two feet away when-

Kitty found herself on the counter downstairs. "What?" Despite her confusion she heard the man cry out with anger and confusion. She jumped down to run out only to her horror see the nice woman on the ground. A small amount of blood pooling around her.

Holding back tears she bolted out onto the streets. Desperately trying to get as far away as possible.

**~*0*~**

The Blackbird landed and two teens stepped out. Now in normal attire -they had changed on the plane- they headed towards the city and away from the secluded area they had landed their jet. "Jean you got anything yet?" The man in red shades -Scott Summers- asked his comrade.

The red head turned to him and shook her head. "Too many people, it's hard to trace even one person in this city." Both mutants continued to walk down the streets of Chicago. Hoping they could find the new mutant before something bad happened.

Suddenly Jean saw a small store. But it wasn't just any store, it was the _CUTEST _little diner she had ever seen. "Scott!" She piped excitedly. "We have to go there! Now!"

Cyclops walked up to see what she was looking at and inwardly groaned. "Can't this wait for another day? If you haven't noticed we're on a mission?" He honestly wouldn't mind having a late breakfast with Jean. But he was in his 'Leader Mode' at the moment. Talking more time in sight seeing than working on their initial objective just wasn't in his mindset.

"Oh come on! I know just really quick." She smiled up at him.

Okay maybe the new kid could wait half an hour...

**~*0*~**

**"**Watch it!**" **Another lady yelled as Kitty Pryde ran around corners desperately trying to get as far away as possible. '_Where do I go? That lady was so nice! She even told me she had kids! What if she had grandchildren? How will I ever be able to live this down? It was my fault, he had probably seen me go in. He's probably one of those creeps you see on T.V. Taking kids and teens and doing terrible things to them..._'

When Kitty finally stopped she noticed she was in a park. It had a large cement courtyard with potted plants and trees assembled in a pattern. She noticed then in the middle of the large area that sitting on a bench was a girl. She was sitting there playing guitar. There was something about her that made Kitty want to go over and investigate. But that would be rude, so she just sat and enjoyed her playing for the time being.

_"I am not a pattern to be followed  
>The pill that I'm on is a tough one to swallow<br>I'm not a criminal not a role model  
>Not a born leader I'm a tough act to follow<br>I am not the fortune and the fame  
>Nor a sane person telling you to forfeit the game<br>I came in the ring like a dog on a chain  
>And I found out the underbelly's sicker than it seems"<em>

Kitty noticed that the girl had an accent. Was it British? _No it's not British... what is it? gah now I need to know- Oh! It's Australian! _The girl continued to sing. Her white hair tipped with black shined with a sort of grime as she smiled down at a young boy who put a dollar in her case. Her playing became a little more dramatic, but not by much. The volume escalated a bit while she strumming became a little more intensified.

_"And I'm not a robot  
>I'm not a monkey<br>I will not dance even if the beat's funky  
>Opposite of lazy far from a punk<br>Ya'll ought to stop talking start trying to catch up motherfucker  
>And all the people say<br>__Ahhhhh Ahh Ahhh Ah Ahh Ahh Ahhh"_

The young mutant wished that she had something to give the girl. She seemed to be about her age. Maybe in a situation somewhat similar to her own. A small group of people had gathered near her to listen to her play.

_"Oh when they come for me_  
><em>Come for me<em>  
><em>I'll be gone<em>

_Oh when they come for me_  
><em>Come for me<em>  
><em>I'll be gone<em>

_Oh when they come for me_  
><em>Come for me<em>  
><em>I'll be gone...<em>"

There were some claps from various people as things began to clear out. The girl jumped down from the top of the bench where she had been sitting and went to see what she had gotten. Kitty was about to tap on her shoulder-

"I suppose you don't have any green?" A thick Australia accent addressed her making her jump a small bit.

Kitty shook her head, then realized that was stupid since the girl wasn't even looking in her direction. "No, sorry. But that was good by the way. What s-"

"When they come for me. Linkin Park." She turned and smiled. Pupiless lime green eyes met with Kitties own light blue orbs. "Nice ta meet'cha. Names' Max." She stuck out her hand and Kitty took it lightly, to her surprise her skin felt rough... almost _scaly. _

"Don't freak shela." Her voice lowered. "I know you're a mutie. A mutant." Katherine's eyes went wide.

"How did you know!" She was comepleatly perplexed by how this girl had known. "You can't normally tell. Well with my ...powers."

"From one mutant to another. I can just tell now. It's all in the appearance." She smiled. "I'm sorry mate. But I gotta get to my next set up before that blasted Luke takes it again. Nice meetin' ya. Hope it all goes well with whatever you plan on doin'."

Kitty watched her go away but noticed just as she slid into the shadows that her skin turned ebony and a tail slid out from it's hiding place. The girl looked like a lizard! Max smiled at her before she compleatly vanished from sight. _'there are mutants everywhere... so that's what I am. A mutant. Well... that's definitely a new one. Does this mean that I'm some sort of superhero? Oh gosh but where do I go now? Not home, that's for sure. I guess I can just go wander around again until an idea hits me...'_

**~*0*~**

"I told you that would be fun Scott!" Jean Grey smiled as they exited the small restaurant. The food had been absolutely WONDERFUL! She could tell they had both enjoyed the down time. Even without her telepathic powers. "Ah, well now we really need to double time on that mutant. The professor still needs to talk to her about staying at the institute. We're just the first step."

The continued down the streets asking random people if they had seen the girl they were looking for. Xavier had given them a description. But it seemed as though no one had seen her. "Can this girl just walk right through people without being seen or something?" Scott had finally exclaimed.

"Uh Scott," Jean pulled on his sleeve. "Her power is phasing. She can _literally _walk though people and things."

The young man mumbled something about telepaths and continued down the sidewalk. Jean only smiled and hurried after her friend.

"Thank you!" Jean smiled at the middle aged man as she walked back over to Scott. "Someone saw her over at a park. Before you say it. the park is just around the corner." She grabbed his hand and pulled his in the direction of the park.

It was a relatively small area. A cement court yard with various plants and a circular bench in the middle. The whole thing was outlined by about twenty feet of fresh green grass. One side had a large forest that went probably to a bigger park.

"This is the place." Jean sighed. _'At least it's a small area. But she could have already left by now...'_

Scott started walking around looking for any trace of the girl. Asking some people along the way. "Well thanks anyways." Him and Jean met up near the bench. "People said we just missed her. I bet she couldn't have gotten far... There!"

The duo turned fully to see a girl in a pink jacket and blue jeans with chestnut hair in a pony tail turn the corner and out of their line of sight.

"Come on Scott! Let's go!" Jean started running across the street. Scott followed curtly after her.

They pushed though a small crowd and saw the girl walking along. Looking curiously up at tall buildings as she went. "Hey! Wait up!" the telepath called out. Causing the girl to turn around.

"Who are you?" she asked when the two finally caught up.

Jean smiled. "We're from the 'Charles Xavier institute for Gifted Youngsters'. Listen we know you're a mutant. At the institute we can help you control your powers. It will give you a chance to have a normal life. You can still go to public school and live at the mansion. We're like one big family there."

Kitty had almost screamed with joy at the school part. She had never been to school. Well she went up until seventh grade. When her father decided to pull her out. She had kept her self occupied by reading her mothers old math, science and art books. Along with other stories. It was one of the only things her father had let her do on her own free will. Although she never got any new novels to read.

"You had me at public school. I'm in." Kitty smiled. This is what she would do now. Although she may not know these people at all. The girl could tell they were good people, she would be taken care of and protected. For once in her life she would finally have a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay how do you guys explain 58 views and 4 reviews? Please come on people! It doesn't even take that long! Oh and Max was my OC. I thought it would be fun for her to have a appearance in this real quick! :P Check out her story!


	3. Cages, Needles and Hope

**Title: **Shadows and Nights  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>Cages, Needles and Hope  
><strong>Words: <strong>4, 832  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Mainly Kurtty. Hints of Robby and Jott.  
><strong>Raiting: <strong>Teen-High Teen  
><strong>Setting: <strong>X-Men universe.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't think I'm a dude...  
><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**Similarities seem to make friendships closer. Kurt never thought anyone would understand him, but all those thoughts went away when he met a certain girl. Will she be able to help him? Or better yet, will he be able to help her? Kurtty.  
><strong>Authors Note: <strong>It's the wondrous chapter 3! Oh I wonder how I shall surprise you this time! Well thanks you to my **REVIEWERS **I've replied to all of you at the bottom of the chapter. Once again chapter 2 got about **50 VIEWS **yet only a few comments. so tell me **Y U NO COMMENT? **I need comments to live! Any would be great! :P Well start reading!

**THE KURTTY FLUFF STARTS NOW! (I think I'm as excited as I think you are! :P)**

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen of all ages! Now would you please direct your attention to the high rise! Now preforming with our trapeze group... the amazing Nightcrawler!"<p>

_"Climb. Get up on the stand. Don't forget to smile and wave. WAVE! Okay the applause died down. Music starting to play. I can do this... I can... I CAN DO THIS... I can't go through _THAT _again after my last mess up. _

_Okay jump. Grab Luke's legs. Ready READY throw! Yes! Good job keep it up. Okay here comes your jump. _

_1... 2... 3! Leap! Please of please Jamie catch me!_

_Oh thank you god!_

_Okay jump to the next bar. Ready. Theres the push! Grab! G-Grab the handle!_

_Shit. That's it. I'm dead... again._

_It's okay regain your balance. Maybe he didn't see it. Yeah. Y-yeah you're probably fine._

_Okay get ready to catch Tiffany... okay 1... 2 3! Gotcha! Okay it's almost over._

_Flip. Jump. Grab. Leap. Spin. Tumble. Reach. Breath. Smile. _Flip. Jump. Grab. Leap. Spin. Tumble. Reach. Breath. Smile. _Flip. Jump. Grab. Leap. Spin. Tumble. Reach. Breath. Smile. __Flip. Jump. Grab. Leap. Spin. Tumble. Reach. Breath. Smile. __Flip. Jump. Grab. Leap. Spin. Tumble. Reach. Breath. Smile. __Flip. Jump. Grab. Leap. Spin. Tumble. Reach. Breath. Smile...___

_You're done! Land on the other side. Smile again. Wave to the crowds. Climb down. Faster! Everything has to be perfect!_

_Oh god, please give me strength. I see him. OH I SEE HIM! He saw me mess up. Now I have to pay the price._

_Damn._

_Follow him to the scary trailer. Lay your face on the pillow. Sit in the old chair. Wait... I hate when he does this._

_AGH! It burns more and more every time! Don't cry don't cry..._

_And I'm fainting again..._

**~*0*~**

**One Month Ago**

A figure hidden in layers of clothing stashed himself in one of the many alley ways of Hamburg, Germany. A soft bang was heard as he jumped into a dumpster in search of food. Succeeding only in finding a old pizza box with two pieces of crust in it. Which, he ate astoundingly. Finishing it all in almost three large bites.

You couldn't tell by his attire that he was a 17 year old that was already half starved to death. It was quite difficult to try to get anything decent to eat when you looked like a freak. In the end, he had resorted to stealing. Though he never got enough to sustain himself for even a day. He had no money no home and no life. Technically he was no one. Just another _freak _in the crowd.

_BAMF~_

All that was left in the small alleyway was the smell of sulfur and brimstone.

Our favorite blue fuzzy mutant _BAMF'ED _into an old church. It could have easily been eighty years old. With it's rotten floor boards and falling ceiling. Almost anyone would say it was time the building was finally demolished. But to Kurt it was home. It isn't fun when homes were destroyed. The church was isolated, in the area the old town had been in. Now, surrounded by woods it was the perfect home for Nightcrawler.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Nahrung bekommen...(I wish I had gotten more food...)" He mumbled to himself. Lately he had turned to talking to himself. For his sanity's sake. But then realizing that talking to ones self wasn't exactly sane, well he did it anyways. It was a good pass time and a way to keep out the silence.

Sighing he climbed up into the rafters -not having enough energy to 'port- and slid into his makeshift bed. It was a small hollowed out area in the small attic the church had. Somehow it had been strong enough to sustain him along with several tattered pillows and a few old blankets he had stolen when he was younger. For not only the first time that week he thought about his old life. Yes, he had been loved and cared for and they probably still missed him. But it was for all of their own benefit. His father had been a musician, a guitar player and a singer. They would sing and dance around the house.

But when it came time for his dad to go to performances, Kurt and his mother had never gone. When he was younger his mother had told him that he was playing at some adults only place. Like a bar or something. But as Kurt grew he came to realize that the reason they couldn't go was him. he was holding his mother back. Someone had to watch him, you couldn't leave him alone for even a hour without expecting -or almost knowing for sure- that Kurt had gotten into some sort of trouble.

His parents also didn't have many friends because of him. they couldn't invite anyone over unless Kurt was told to stay in his room or stay out in the woods for a while. His parents couldn't go anywhere either for fear of leaving him alone. As much as they loved their son...

He was a nuisance.

A single tear slid from his eye as he drifted off, his thoughts on his old home.

**~*0*~**

**Present Day**

"So who is this guy?" Katherine Pryde asked from her seat in the Blackbird. He current companions were Jean and Ororo. The three of them were assigned to go and get a new mutant Professor x had found. All he had told them was that his abilities were quite amazing for his age. Also that he was in need of guidance. Something he hadn't had as of late.

So Kitty and her small team took off towards Hamburg Germany in search of the new recruit.

Jean looked back from the co-pilots seat. "All we know is that he works at a circus. Probably showing off his power."

Kitty nodded and ventured around the area of the ship trying to find something to keep her mind occupied for the trip. Silently hoping she didn't phase through the plane...

**~*0*~**

**Three Weeks Ago**

"_Run! Kurt you better run!_" The blue mutant ran down the street a small crowd chasing after him.

And all he had done was take some old take out food out of the dumpster. Fallen backwards made a loud sound and next thing he knew. BAM! Instant chase scene...

He ditched the box only focusing on his life at the moment. Though the weeks of little food and to much exertion of his muscles left him feeling very weak. The small crowd slowly grew. As more and more people started to chase him. he quickly whipped around a corner to come a mere ten feet away from a man. he had a long black trench coat on and a low rimmed hat.

"Hey Junge.(Hey kid.)"

Kurt looked at him quizzically. "_Is he really talking to me?_" He thought.

As if to answer his internal question the man looked at him and said. "Ja, Sie. Sie wollen hier raus? Ich habe einen Ort, den Sie verstecken kö, Sie müssen einen Weg finden, mich zu bezahlen zurück zu finden.(Yes you. You want to get out of here? I have a place you can hide. But, you'll have to find a way to pay me back.)"

The blue mutant thought for a moment. Go with the man offering protection from the crowd or face them in his energy deprived state?

"Okay, lass uns gehen.(Okay, let's go.)"

The man quickly nodded and ran towards and alleyway. Kurt followed quickly behind. They continued to fun through back roads and small trails. Eventually they ended up at a large tent. "In hier.(In here.)" The man opened the flat and almost pushed the young man in. Right as the man came in a small age dropped over Kurt. Two burly men in weird uniforms came and made sure the cage was secure.

"Was machst du? Was ist das?(What are you doing? what is this?)" Kurt yelled at the man. The feeling of betrayal and hate filled his veins. The man was a liar. Who knows what would happen to him now!

"Zahlung. Ich versteckte sie, das ist, wie du mich zurückzahlen. (Payment. I hid you and this is how you will repay me.)"

The two men dragged the cage off to some unknown area in the camp. A screaming Kurt still inside.

The man looked around and smiled.

"Willkommen im Zirkus the Amazing Nightcrawler. (Welcome to the circus the Amazing Nightcrawler.)"

**~*0*~**

**Present Day**

Jean and Kitty had been instructed to go and talk to the young man. Ororo would be staying in the jet for emergencies sake. You never knew what was going to happen.

To keep themselves from drawing any more attention than they needed the girls kept to their normal clothes. Jean had normal dark skinny jeans on along with some fuzzy uggs she had gotten probably last Christmas. Along with a green t-shirt from old navy and dark ebony jacket thrown over.

Kitty had adorned herself in the new clothes she had gotten when she got to the institute. Jean had taken her on a shopping spree, seeing as though she didn't have any clothes with her when she ran away. She now had light boot but jeans on with some black and white vans. Along with a light pink shirt that said the words '_Love Laugh Live_' on it. Over that she had a new bright pink north face which she absolutely loved.

They walked into the red and white tent. Only a few workers and performers were scattered about. Working on techniques or props. None of them paid much attention to the duo as they walked towards the back flap to the tent. Wanting to see if they could find their guy without talking to many -if any- of the employees.

As they walked into the area where all the trailers were Kitty noticed that something didn't feel right. Trying to find the source of her agitation she walked around and looked closely at all of the trailers. Each one seemed to look the same as the last. Until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was amazing she had even seen it. Because out maybe 15 yards into the woods was another white and brown trailer.

As she walked quickly over to it -not wanting to be seen by anyone- she noticed how bad it looked close up. The door looked bent and scratched-

"What is that...?" Kitty went to run her fingers over the two long scratch marks near the door when suddenly a large meaty hand grabbed her shoulder. Causing her to jump and squeak quietly.

"I vouldn't do vat girl." A thick german accent addressed her. When she turned she saw a large man in a dark trench coat and hat. Over all he looked very scary. Kitty didn't like it one bit. "You never know vats on the other side of de door." With that he walked away.

That made Kitty very confused. "_Wouldn't he want to take me away form it? If he doesn't want me to go in there? Or maybe he was just warning me about what ever was inside._" She looked up and noticed that the windows were barred and looked as though they had been replaced a couple of times. But for some reason Kitty's body reached out towards the door not even letting her brain work.

Instead of opening the door she phased in. Just to get slammed to the ground by an unknown force.

**(As much as I want to make it a cliff hanger... I did promise fluff.)**

**~*0*~**

Jean was walking around the area earlier Kitty had told her she was going to go looking by herself. They both had their communicators and knew if there was any trouble to immediately call the other. Without any leads Jean felt as though she was lost in some sort of maze. Not even knowing where the start was. She sighed. "_Well I guess I will have to ask someone..._"

With that she straightened her coat and walked off to find some assistance.

**(That was to keep you waiting. HA!)**

**~*0*~**

Kitty whimpered as something growled at her. The same thing that was pinning her down on the ground. She was too scared to phase through the floor of the trailer and there was no way she could call Jean.

"Wer bist du!" Something yelled at her. She hadn't opened her eyes since the attack. But she could tell it was a male voice talking to her.

Talking a deep breath she spoke. "I-I was just w-wondering wha- who... who was in here. So I just sorta came in. P-please don't hurt me. I really d-didn't mean to intrude... sorry..." her whole body was shaking in fear at this point. The whole thing reminded her of her father. It scared her to her very core.

It was quite surprising when then pressure on her arms was gone. Just as soon as it vanished she opened her eyes to see a figure retreating into the other room -which was decided by a curtain-. "Leave." It said, although not as menacingly as before.

Kitty took a deep breath. "_I think I found him..._" Despite her fear she stood and walked over to the curtain. As she pulled it back her eyes widened as she took in it's figure.

The man or whatever it was. Was it a man? He looked to be around her age then... He had blue fur that seemed to cover his entire body. Which was also accompanied by dark indigo hair on his head. Gold pupiless eyes flickered to her as she took him in. She noticed the strange hands and feet. the hand had two fingers and a thumb while the feet just had to long toes each. What was the most astonishing thing was that he had a tail. A _TAIL! _It was also covered in a thin layer of fur and the tip had a spade shape on it.

As much as Kitty wanted to scream...

She didn't.

Instead she walked over to where it- HE. She walked over to where he was crouched on the arm of a old couch. She sat about two feet away from him and turned her head to the fuzzy man. "Who are you?"

The question had taken Kurt completely by surprise. Actually the whole situation took him by surprise. He hadn't even expected the girl to come into his room area. he cleared his throat and replied staring at the wall. "A freak."

Kitty sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"But I AM. I'm a freak, a mutant. Only part of my mutation is physical. Can't you tell?" He replied not even glancing at her.

"Well them I am too. Though my mutation may not be physical. How do you think I got in here? Because I didn't use the door." Katherine shifted to she was sitting facing the new mutant. Waiting for him to finally look at her and be a little more open.

"I saw. You came _though _the door. That's when I tackled you."

Kitty laughed. Catching Kurt off guard yet again. "Yeah.. that was quite a welcome. Now really what's you _name?_"

Finally he turned towards her. Kitty couldn't help admitting to herself that she already loved his eyes. "Kurt Vagner." He finally replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kurt Wagner." She pronounced his last name in her own accent. "I'm Katherine Pryde. But everyone calls me Kitty. Now do you want to get out of here? It's the reason I came here. you see I'm from Charles Xavier's Institute in New York. It's for mutants. Like us. You can do whatever you want! Well there are _some _rules... We also fight bad guys and save people. But other than that you get to live a normal life!"

"I can't live a normal life." Kurt said looking away again. "There is no vay I would ever fit in."

"Well Professor X is really smart! he can probably figure something out for you! Please? Will you please some with us?"

"Us?"

Kitty blushed a bit. She should have mentioned the others! "Well yeah. I came here with one of my team mates and one of our teachers. I should have mentioned them. We have a plane and everything! Please? I know it will work out for you. You'll be safe for as long as you live there!"

Kurt looked back towards her. He couldn't help but admit to himself that she looked really cute when she was begging. "Okay. But how vill I get out of here? If you didn't realize it yet... I'm sorta not part of de family here. Hence the metal bars on the windows."

"Leave it to me." Kitty smiled and stood up to call Jean. She always paced when she was on the phone. Or in this case communicator. After several nods and a few "okays." She turned back toward Kurt. He wasn't exactly comfertable with Kitty looking at him. An evil smile on her face. "We're gonna get you out of here. And it just might be fun."

Kurt perked up at that. "_A new home? Maybe it will be better there. I know if this girl is there... I'll be fine._" Kitty plopped her self back down on the couch to tell Kurt the plan. Oh he was getting out of there. And he was getting out of there in style.

**~*0*~**

"Hold on." Kitty quickly grabbed Kurt's hand and phased them both through the wall of the trailer. to Kurt it felt like going through a wall of water. As quickly as they had stepped though they landed in the soft grass outside. "Jean? Jean you there?" Suddenly the red head popped out of the bushes.

"Right here Shadowcat." Oh how kitty loved her alias. She has gotten it after her first training session in the Danger Room. "Okay. Ororo had the X-Jet ready to go where we left her. So all we have to do is get in and we're home free-" Jean looked at Kurt. Her eyes widened a bit seeing his appearance for the first time. Kurt on the other hand was ready to watch her scream and run. As everyone else always did. But instead she smiled and extended her arm. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jean Grey."

"Kurt Vagner." He has replied. Stunned. "_First Kitty now this Jean girl? I hope everyone is like this back at the institute!_" For the first time in his life. Kurt had a small hope growing in his heart. Maybe this is what he needed. People like him. Who would _understand _him. Well more or less.

"Okay guys so I vote on sneaking around the big scary circus performers." Kitty whispered looking at the two of them.

Kurt nodded. "Ja, it vould be best. If they see I'm out they vill definitely come after us. trust me there ruthless." A small shutter traveled down his spine as the familiar place at the base of his neck tingled as if saying 'I'm here!'

The trio made their was though the woods outside the circus area. Trying to to be seen. People were _everywhere _it was amazing they hadn't even been caught yet! Apparently -Kurt had informed them- there was a show tonight. Which meant they had to get out of there soon. The ring master would soon see that he had somehow escaped.

"Okay we're halfway there guys. Just- Shh! there are some people coming!" Kitty squeaked out. While Jean ducked down and Kurt grabbed Kitty's wrist and pulled her behind a bush with him. "We have to be more careful!" She yell-whispered.

Kurt gave her a look. "_You _have to be more careful." Kitty blushed. Well, for one of two reasons. The first being Kurt's response. The second well...

"You think we can move now?" Nightcrawler had also just realized that he was holding her arm and had pulled her close to him, there faces only a couple inches apart. He let go in surprise, causing Kitty to fall backwards and onto a branch.

"OW!-" They both froze. "_Shit!_" All three of them thought almost at the same time. There were foreign voices talking rapidly in German. And they were getting louder!

"Run!" Kurt shouted and grabbed Kitty's hand along with dragging Jean up to her feet. The trio kept running as the shouts became angry. Obviously the people had heard and seen them. Which meant they had to get back to the plane now! "How far away is your ship?" He called back.

"Follow me!" Jean yelled as she pushed a head now leading the way. There were more people following now. It reminded Kurt of the day he was taken to this god for saken place. Causing more adrenaline to course though him. Pulling Kitty with him faster than before. When suddenly Kitty's hand wasn't in his anymore. He turned to see that she had tripped over a rock.

"Kurt! Run! It's okay I'll be there in a second." Though as she tried to stand she winced. Something was wrong.

"Kätzchen..." Kurt mumbled. He admired her bravery. But now wasn't the time to leave anyone behind.

Suddenly she was being lifted into a pair of arms. "Kurt?" She asked, looking up to see his face. He smiled down at her and took off again towards where Jean had dissapeared. Quickly finding themselves in a large clearing. the sleek black jet already ready to like Storm had promised. "In there!" Kitty yelled as she looped her arms around Kurt to help secure herself.

Kurt came up to the ramp and leaped inside just as it closed. Leaving a angry mob to only watch as they zoomed off.

**~*0*~**

Kurt and Kitty were in the back of the plane with Kitty's leg propped up on one of the other many seats. "Thanks Elf." She said smiling.

"Elf?" This statement confused Kurt. What elf? Was she calling him an elf?

She laughed. "Your ears. There elf like. You don't mind if I call you that do you?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Fine with me. Now lets see that ankle..." Kitty pulled her pant leg up slightly to reveal a slightly blue and swelled joint. She winced as Kurt inspected it further. "It's just twisted. But it's bad. Don't worry it should be fine in a few days." After that her pulled the clothing back down to how it was before and sat next to her.

"How did you learn about medical stuff like that?" She asked. Kurt hadn't seemed like the type to be a doctor.

He sighed and looked over at her. "Living on your own. You learn a few things. That was just one of them." He smiled again. "So I really get to live a normal life now?"

"Yep. I'll introduce you to everyone when we get back home. I know you're gonna love it there!"

The pair of them spent the rest of the eight hour flight talking and laughing. Somewhere in that time Kurt had gotten Kitty an ice pack for her ankle. Ororo looked back at the two and smiled. "There going to be good friends. I know it."

Jean smiled and looked back at the pair. "I think you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Sorry for the late update! I feel bad. But I do have a couple reasons.

1-I had 4 b-day parties had to go to. 4!

2-Me and my old best friends just agreed to try and make our relationship better! :D  
>(we had a huge fight about a year ago and haven't spoken since. So it's a big deal to me.)<p>

3-I've been working on human proportions. It's REALLY hard.

So yeah I decided that this story should take place in the X-Men: EVO world. But then have them all the same ages in our time period. It was simpler to write. So just remember that there in 2011!

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Animefan0000012345- **Well there ya go! They finally met up! (And yes people can be lazy including me) Thank you!

**.Freak.- **I liked the backstory for Kitty to. I though she needed a reason for some of things ways she acts in this fic. :)

**Sunny- **Thank you! You don't even have an account and you're reviewing! Thats what I love!

**Shai-phlinn- **Thanks! I'm having fun writing this!

**Sayainking90- **I wish Kurtty would become official! There so perfect! Gah! Thanks for liking my idea with Kitty's family. I though these stories needed a little spice. I hate how I get so many views and barely any comments! (**ANYONE ELSE READING THIS HINT HINT!**)

**Blueblue21- **Thank you! I will don't worry!

**REVIEW PEEPS!**

**Did you guys notice that chapter was longer than normal? Which is about 3,500 words btw. (It's because it was late! :) )**

**also I wrote this chapter while listening to the song 'I'm on a boat' Over and over and over again...**


	4. Regular Routines

**Title: **Shadows and Nights  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>Regular Routines  
><strong>Words: <strong>1,590  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Mainly Kurtty. Hints of Robby and Jott.  
><strong>Raiting: <strong>Teen-High Teen  
><strong>Setting: <strong>X-Men universe.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own anything by Marvel. Obviously... it's owned by Marvel.  
><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**Similarities seem to make friendships closer. Kurt never thought anyone would understand him, but all those thoughts went away when he met a certain girl. Will she be able to help him? Or better yet, will he be able to help her? Kurtty.  
><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I'M SORRY! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WRITE THIS FOR WEEKS AND IT JUST HASN'T FLOWED! I HOPE I CAN UPDATE SOONER! BUT SADLY I CAN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES WITH THIS! DDDDDDDDD:

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since the introduction of Kitty and Kurt to the other students. Kitty had been welcomed with open arms by most, but with Kurt many had been hesitant. Many still not talking to him.<p>

Though the teleporter had grown used to this in his time with the circus. People normally didn't want anything to do with him. But he still felt a little alienated, this place was supposed to be different. But to him it seemed the same. Still not looking directly at him. Avoiding him as much as possible. Just because he was blue and fuzzy.

Kitty had seen this and thought it wasn't fair either. She had slowly started to spent more and more time with him. Just to keep him company in the mansion until the others warmed up to him. Though she knew it would take a while. She alone, still wasn't used to his exterior. But he was still his joyous and energetic self.

The pair of them had created a routine without ever actually talking about one. In the mornings at the standard time for everyone to wake up, Kitty would go phase into Kurts room and make sure he was up or getting up. Kurt claimed he was still on 'German Time' and wasn't used to the change in the week since he's been there. By the time Kitty had hauled his lazy blue butt out of bed and downstairs they would eat breakfast together. Seeing as though they weren't enrolled in school yet they got to take their time in the mornings. Their usual spot to sit and eat was the rec. room. Always plopping down on the couch and pulling up the coffee table.

Kurt -having been sheltered from the outside world his entire life and almost never watching T.V.- became extremely interested in any show they would watch. As soon as the next program would come on he would bombard her with hundreds of questions. By the time she had explained everything the show was already over. That process repeated for about two hours or until they decided to go to the Danger Room and practice. Since they were going to be on the team soon they thought they might as well get ready.

Every day they went through more and more training for at least 4 hours. It became more and more intense. Most sessions leaving them almost running for the showers. The duo had never actually trained for anything. -Exception of Kurt who was forced to preform- Having just discovered the height of their powers they might as well put them to good use. If they were going to fit in they would have to be as good if not better than most of the X-Men.

By the time they were eating their second meal of the day the other kids were coming home from school. All of them complaining about having a Danger Room session or too much homework-school had just started up again.-. Around this time is when the pair went and explored the outside. They had almost memorized the whole forest area and had regular hiding spots to meet up at. If one was ever upset or trying to deal with something. The other could always find them at a certain spot.

Their favorite area to go was a large oak tree. Somehow it was hollow on the inside. After a few days with knives and any other appliance they could get that could cut woods the inside looked pretty awesome. The tree itself being huge in diameter was now hollowed out enough that it was comfortable but not to the point where the outside walls were too thin. They had leveled out a basic floor and had gotten some old pillows -make that like 15- and covered the whole area. It was a good area to hang out for them. Along with the crudely made window in the side that usually let light in. (If it got too dark they would bring lights.)

Kurt finally got comfortable enough to teleport around the campus. Which brought out his sense of humor with pranks. Scaring a great deal of the students at the school by random popping up in places. Then getting more elaborate and setting intricate traps for others. The two had been there for about 10 days and most of the students were warming up to the both of them. After all one of their teachers was a giant blue beast as well. Kitty and Kurt started attending regular classes with the other students in the mansion. Which they both were gracious for seeing as though they were both never really at school or had many teachings.

It was the month anniversary of them coming to the Xavier Institute and Charles had officially enrolled them into the school. When the subject of Kurt's appearance was brought up -obviously because the friends had some concerns- Charles only smiled and handed Kurt a watch.

"A watch? Uhh I hate to break it to you Professor but I don't think this will help hide the fact that I'm technically a blue monkey." Kurt said with doubt in his voice.

Professor X wheeled around so he was sitting in front of his desk. "Try pressing the button on the side."

Kurt gave him an odd look before pressing the button. Kitty gasped from his side. When he looked over at her, her eyes were wide and a hand covered her mouth. A mirror was mounted on a small table and Kurt slowly walked over to it...

...only to not see himself. But a normal looking teenage boy with pale skin and dark hair. Though it didn't look like him, it was. "Professor how did you...?"

Charles when on to explain the hollo-watch and it's cloaking abilities. How it would hide Kurt's appearance but not his tail or the feeling of his fur. He would have to be careful in school to make sure no one felt the velvety fur. But once Kitty got over her mild shock of seeing Kurt as a normal looking teen she too was enthusiastic to go to school the following Monday.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kitty groaned and fell off her bed with an 'oof!' and looked up to see the clock read 6:00 AM. She groaned and dragged herself into her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. Knowing that they had to leave at 7 if they wanted to just barely make it.

By the time Kitty was all ready to go it was 6:30 and she couldn't help but keep up her normal routine from the past month. She slipped down the hall and phased through Kurt's door. There tangled up in three different blankets was Kurt, who was -as always- still asleep. She crept up to his bed and gripped the blankets. On a mental count to three she tugged the blanket as hard as she could sending Kurt sprawling across the mattress and onto the floor on the other side of the bed. A loud yell confirmed her beliefs that it had woken him up.

She jumped on his bed and leaned over the other side to see and angry but amused Kurt staring up at her. "You forgot to set your alarm." She stated with a grim on her face.

"Whoops. My bad." He smiled and jumped up to get ready. And by some power greater than anything else in this universe he was completely ready to go hollo-watch and all in 10 minutes flat. She just watched as he walked through his door mumbling to himself about getting some food. That boy could eat A LOT. Smiling Kitty lightly jogged down the hall to catch up with him. Shutting the door to his room behind her.

After a filling breakfast of pancakes supplied by Ororo the duo ran out to the garage to find Scott, Jean and Rouge all waiting for them by Scott's red sports car. "Took you guys long enough. Hurry were gonna be late."

Everyone quickly filed into the car. All but two of the teens in the car already mentally groaning at the torture they would have to go through today.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry this wasn't longer and more detailed but at least I updated! ): Reviewing will make me feel better!<strong>


End file.
